Khunyoung: I Can't
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM fanfic. Nichkhun x Wooyoung. Bahkan ketika aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu Itu akan menjadi sia-sia saja bagiku Karena memikirkanmu tiap hari, Itu sangat berharga bagiku. Setara dengan nafas yang kuhirup. Can't forget your love You know that I need your love I need your everthing I need you back Aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali Comeback to me. Khunyoung / Khunwoo r


Bunyi pintu mobil yang dibanting tertutup begitu keras, seolah menjadi sinyal start bagi Jang Wooyoung untuk segera berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berlomba dengan waktu, menembus beberapa kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang di bandara, bermaksud untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi ke gedung bandara internasional Incheon.

Ia berhenti sejenak, tak peduli nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah, ataupun beberapa pasang mata yang tertuju padanya dengan pandangan heran dan curiga. Well, hanya menggunakan topi sebagai penutup sebagian rambut pirangnya beserta dengan kacamata hitamnya tidak sepenuhnya bisa menutupi indetintasnya sebagai artis papan atas.

Wooyoung menoleh ke segala arah. Matanya liar mencari sosok yang ia kenal. Begitu ia mendapatkan seliut namja tinggi dengan topi familiar beserta hidung mancungnya, sedetik itu pula Wooyoung bisa mengenali maknae mereka yang juga berada dalam penyamaran. Ia kembali berlari, menuju namja yang sedang berdiri tegap tersebut.

Semakin dekat, ia juga bisa melihat Junho yang berada di pelukan Chansung dan Junsu yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Langkah larinya perlahan berhenti setelah ia cukup dekat berdiri di antara mereka. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Efek dari aktifitas larinya dan juga dari perasaannya yang semakin tak enak karena tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari di antara mereka.

"Mana…" suara Wooyoung nyaris terdengar tercekat, seolah ada seseorang yang mencekik ketat lehernya. Sesak. "….di mana Khunnie hyung?"

Mata panda Junsu bergulir ke lantai samping. Tak berani menatap mata dosaeng tersayangnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tak tega melihat reaksi Wooyoung selanjutnya ketika ia menjawab. "Maaf, kau terlambat Wooyoungie."

Suara isak pelan Junho di bahu Chansung, baru bisa dicerna oleh pendengaran Wooyoung. Di susul dengan suara pesawat yang lepas landas di balik pilar kaca di sampingnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, dan tampak terlihat sangat hati-hati, Wooyoung menoleh ke arah kaca besar tersebut. Matanya bisa menangkap pesawat penerbangan internasional itu terbang menjauh, semakin kecil, semakin rabun di mata Wooyoung yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Ini tidak mungkin terjadi lagi kan?_ Batinnya bertanya dengan miris. Sekali lagi, setelah sekian lama, perasaan ditinggalkan yang begitu menyakitkan kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Perih, sangat sakit.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan, seperti dejavu. Wooyoung menoleh dengan cepat, mengira itu adalah Nichkhun –karena namja itu juga pernah melakukannya saat Jaebeom pergi–. Namun ia terpaksa dikecewakan lebih dalam. Bukan Nichkhun yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil melontarkan senyuman menenangkan. Tapi Taecyeon, namja tinggi yang tadi menjemputnya dari gedung KBS dan mengantarnya ke sini.

"Tenang saja," tak ada senyuman yang diberikan Taecyeon, karena dia sendiri ragu dengan kata penghibur apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Nichkhun tidak pergi selamanya. Dia hanya pulang ke rumahnya... untuk menenangkan diri."

Taecyeon sadar, semuanya yang berdiri di sana juga sadar. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Taecyeon nyaris persis sama dengan kalimat penenang yang juga pernah dikatakan Nichkhun pada mereka saat Jaebeom meninggalkan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan perasaan sakit itu menjadi beribu kali lipat lebih menyakitkan begitu sadar kenyataan ini kembali terjadi pada mereka.

Setetes air menyedihkan lolos dari kelopak mata Wooyoung. Membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Membuat Taecyeon menyesali dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan tadi sama sekali tak membantu.

"Kapan..." bibir Wooyoung gemetar kecil, suara lirihnya terdengar makin serak. "...kapan dia kembali?"

Sayangnya, tak ada yang tahu jawaban itu dengan pasti.

* * *

**...**

**Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang**

**Cuz I can't forget your love**

**Sampai-sampai aku ingin menangis**

**Ketika aku memikirkan dirimu**

…

* * *

**Khunyoung: I Can't**

**By Jang Aya**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Main ****Pairing: **Khunwoo / Khunyoung

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana, terlalu malas untuk mengeceknya lagi *plaak!* maaf (=.=)'

**Don't like? So i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

**Note: **_Italic (kalimat bergaris miring)_ pertanda **flashback.**

* * *

…

**Seiring waktu semakin dalam perasaanku**

**I can't stop thinking about your love**

**Sepertinya aku tak bisa melupakan**

**Semua tentang dirimu**

…

* * *

"Seperti yang kita semua ketahui. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu semenjak kecelakaan yang melibatkan Nichkhun, personil 2pm, dan seorang pengendara sepeda motor yang terjadi di perempatan daerah Gangnam. Meskipun pihak kepolisian sudah menyatakan bahwa kasus ini sudah diselesaikan dengan keputusan akhir mencabut sim Nichkhun, dan juga diwajibkan membayar denda, namun itu tidak membuat Nichkhun mengakhiri cutinya sebagai member 2pm.

Baru-baru ini. Pihak JYP Entertaiment baru saja mengadakan konfersi pers dan membuat pernyataan yang menggegerkan banyak orang, termasuk para penggemar boyband 2pm. Dikabarkan Nichkhun diam-diam sudah lepas landas kembali ke Thailand setelah mendapatkan izin dari JYP siang tadi. Tak ada yang bisa memastikan kapan artis papan atas tersebut akan kembali lagi ke Korea. Sampai sekarang, para member 2pm lainnya masih belum angkat bica–"

Suara wanita pembawa berita itu langsung menghilang, beserta dengan gambarannya yang tadi terpatri di layar kaca televisi. Taecyeon –pelaku yang sudah mematikan tv tersebut secara sepihak, berdiri di depan tv sambil menghela nafas. Ia menoleh ke arah satu-satunya penonton yang sedang duduk di sofa, yang memegang remote tv sambil memandang bingung ke arah Taecyeon.

"Tak ada gunanya kau menonton berita ini Wooyoung-ah. Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan waktu lenggangmu untuk istirahat. Itu akan lebih baik untukmu."

Wooyoung menghela nafas pelan. Ia melemparkan remote tv di atas sofa lainnya, lalu berdiri tegap dan menatap Taecyeon dengan pandangan datarnya. "Menurutku, mencari informasi yang tidak ku ketahui itu lebih berguna daripada aku tidur tanpa mengetahui apapun," katanya dengan nada sarkastik lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Membuat Taecyeon tercengang dengan sikap Wooyoung yang tak biasanya seperti ini. Kemana Jang Wooyoung yang selalu menampilkan ang-ang-nya jika sedang cemberut maupun ngambek dan marah?

* * *

**...**

**I can't forget your love**

**Tidak peduli seberapa lama itu**

**Aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau datang**

**..**

* * *

Lewat jam dua malam. Wooyoung memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, atau lebih tepatnya dari baringnya yang menutup mata tanpa tertidur sama sekali. Ia tak bisa tidur sejak tadi, tentu saja, mana bisa ia tidur dalam kondisi seperti ini? Hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang.

Ia berdiri, sedikit berjingkat saat melewati Chansung yang juga tertidur di lantai bersamanya –seperti biasa–, melewati maknae dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar Nichkhun.

Pintu kamarnya tak terkunci, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Seolah pemiliknya sudah bisa menduga akan adanya tamu malam yang berkunjung ke kamarnya. Wooyoung menelan ludah pahit, perlahan ia menarik kenop pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

Gelap. Sebelum akhirnya ia mencari saklar lampu yang dekat dan memencetnya. Menerangi ruangan khas namja thailand, bahkan aroma thailand yang menyeruak masih berbekas di dalam sana. Satu-satunya ranjang yang berbalut seprai merah di sana tertata rapi, tanpa ada tanda-tanda siapa pun yang duduk di sana.

"_Tidak bisa tidur lagi uyongie?" suara lembut Nichkhun yang selalu menyambutnya ketika ia datang tanpa permisi,_ masih teringat jelas dalam benak Wooyoung.

Biasanya, _namja Thailand itu duduk selonjoran di atas ranjangnya, bersandar pada headbord. Tangannya menenteng novel inggris –yang Wooyoung sama sekali tak tertarik dengan isinya– sementara kacamata baca bertengger di wajahnya._

_Seulas senyum ramah dilontarkan Nichkhun pada Wooyoung yang masih berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Ia menutup bukunya, melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya lalu memberi isarat pada Wooyoung untuk mendekat._

"_Kemari, aku akan memijat bahumu seperti biasa."_

_Wooyoung menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan lebih dekat ke ranjang sambil menguap. Ia sendiri tak tahu, mengapa kantuk selalu menghampirinya ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Nichkhun, padahal sejak tadi ia tak bisa tidur._

_Dia menaiki ranjang hyungnya dan duduk bersila di samping namja tersebut, membelakanginya, bersiap menerima pijatan ala thailand di bahunya yang selalu membuat tubuhnya rileks._

"_Kenapa kau selalu tak pernah mendengar saranku?" protes Nichkhun sambil memulai memijat kedua bahu Wooyoung. "Di antara semua member, hanya kau yang terlalu keras dalam latihan dance. Meski itu yang paling kau sukai, tak baik juga kalau terlalu berlebihan dikerjakan."_

"_Apa semua orang Thailand pintar sekali memijat sepertimu?" Wooyoung malah balik bertanya, tidak mengacuhkan ucapan hyungnya barusan. Ia sedikit mendesah lega sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. "Waw. Ini selalu saja enak."_

_Nichkhun terkekeh. "Kau beruntung. Aku tidak pernah menarik tagihan padamu atas servis spesialku ini," katanya dengan nada menggoda._

"_Untuk apa aku membayar kalau hyung sendiri yang selalu menawarkanku dari awal," bela Wooyoung. Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat, rasa rileks dari tubuhnya karena pijatan Nichkhun, sungguh pengantar kantuk yang menyenangkan. "Ngomong-ngomong hyung," Wooyoung kembali menguap di sela ucapannya. "Apa yang sering kau lakukan setelah aku tidur nanti? Bukannya kau sendiri juga tak bisa tidur? Sayang sekali tak ada orang di sini yang bisa memijatmu sepertiku." yah, tentu saja. Mana mungkin Nichkhun bisa memijat bahu dan punggungnya sendiri._

"_Tenang saja," Nichkhun menghentikan pijatannya sejenak. Mencondongkan kepalanya ke samping telinga Wooyoung dan berbisik. "Melihatmu tidur di sampingku sudah membuatku ngantuk dan akan bermimpi indah."_

Gambaran _Wooyoung yang sedang merona beserta Nichkhun yang menyeringai nakal di belakangnya_, menjadi bayangan yang makin lama makin memudar dalam pandangan Wooyoung yang kini berdiri diam di samping ranjang kosong tersebut.

Tak ada Nichkhun di sini. Tentu saja, karena namja itu sudah kembali ke Thailand siang tadi. Ironisnya, Wooyoung bahkan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat wajah tampan itu sejak tiga hari belakangan ini. Banyak waktunya tersita dengan kesibukan promo album solonya baru-baru ini, membuat ia jarang kembali ke dormnya sendiri.

Perlahan, tangan Wooyoung menyentuh permukaan seprai merah marun tersebut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memeras seprai tersebut. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir akan merindukan sosok itu begitu dalam.

Wooyoung tak bisa lagi mencegah keinginannya untuk segera berbaring di ranjang yang tadinya kosong itu, meraih guling di sana dan memeluknya erat. Merasakan aroma khas namja tersebut yang masih tersisa di sana.

Tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Karena tak ada Nichkhun di sini. Tak ada lengan nakal yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakamg saat ia tidur. Dan tak ada lagi bisikan selamat malam yang ia dengar sebelum tidur.

Tak ada. Terpaksa, malam itu Wooyoung habiskan dengan kehampaan yang mengisi hatinya. Berbaring di atas ranjang Nichkhun, tanpa bisa tertidur sama sekali.

* * *

**...**

**Aku terbangun tiap malam**

**Karena memikirkanmu**

**Aku tak mampu menahan air mataku**

**Dan lagi-lagi aku menangis**

**...**

* * *

Gemerlap cahaya lampu, dan riuhnya para penonton menjadi kekuatan tersendiri bagi lima namja tersebut untuk tetap berdiri tegap di atas panggung. Memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka meski sudah lebih dari tiga jam mereka habiskan untuk menampilkan kemampuan terbaik mereka.

Lagu Thank you mengalun dari speaker gedung sebagai penutup konser JYP nation tahun ini yang diadakan di Seoul.

Wooyoung melambai pada penggemarnya yang tak henti terus mengelu-ngelukan namanya. Seseorang lalu menyodorkan air botol minuman dari sampingnya. Tanpa menoleh, Wooyoung –yang masih tersenyum sumringah pada penggemarnya– mengambil botol itu seraya berkata, "Terima kasih Khun hyung."

Akan tetapi botol itu tak juga berpindah tangan ke Wooyoung, membuat Wooyoung segera menoleh dan beradu pandang dengan Junho –namja yang menyodorkan botol tersebut– yang menatap Wooyoung dengan pandangan tercengang.

Senyuman Wooyoung memudar. Kesadarannya akan kenyataan bahwa Nichkhun tak ada di sini, tak lagi berdiri di antara mereka, seolah mampu menghantam kebahagian Wooyoung dengan telak saat itu juga.

Mata Junho ikut berkaca-kaca ketika ia melihat gurat kepedihan dari hyungnya tersebut. Chansung dengan cepat membalik bahu Junho dan segera menutup kepala namja itu dengan handuk putih. Berpura-pura, menghapus keringat Junho dengan handuk tersebut, alih-alih menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Junho.

Wooyoung segera membuka botol air minumnya. Bukannya meminum, dengan cepat ia malah menyiram seluruh wajahnya, menyamarkannya dengan air mata yang tak bisa ia cegah lagi. Mencoba tetap menampilkan senyumannya untuk para hottest di tengah tangisnya dalam diam.

* * *

**...**

**Hanya kau lah seorang**

**Yang menarik perhatianku di dunia ini**

**Kehilangan dirimu**

**Membuat aku tidak memiliki apa pun lagi**

**…**

* * *

"Ini sudah keterlaluan!" tegas Junsu dengan amarah tertahan. "Bagaimana bisa dia juga memutuskan kontak dengan kita? Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Nichkhun masih saja menonaktifkan ponselnya sejak ia tiba di Thailand. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran namja itu?" Junsu menendang bantal sofa yang tadi ia lempar ke lantai.

"Dia tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya kan?" sahut Junho dengan suara lirih. Duduk di atas karpet sambil memeluk lututnya dan menggigit ibu jarinya gelisah.

Chansung merangkul Junho dari belakang, mencoba menenangkannya. "Tidak mungkin Khun hyung akan setega itu dengan kita."

Taecyeon –yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari mereka– menghela nafas pelan. "Dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya di samping keluarganya. Kita seharusnya bisa memahami itu dan bersabar menunggunya."

"Tapi mau sampai kapan Taecyeon-ah? Ini sudah tiga minggu dan nyaris satu bulan lamanya. Oke, kalau dia mau menenangkan dirinya. Tapi setidaknya beri kita kabar," keluh Junsu. "Mengapa dia juga tidak memikirkan kita yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Apalagi Wooyoung, kita semua tahu kalau kondisinya semakin buruk di antara kita." Junsu mulai memegang kepalanya, terasa penat. "Aigoo, jeongmal. Tega sekali anak itu menelantarkan uyong kita. Aku tidak akan memaafkan Khunnie jika ia tak punya alasan pasti–"

"Junsu!" seru Taecyeon memotong keluhan Junsu. Dengan lirikan matanya, ia memberikan sinyal pada Junsu untuk segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang langsung dituruti Junsu.

Junsu tersentak melihat Wooyoung yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartement mereka, baru tiba dari fansinging solonya di Busan. Menatap para member lainnya dengan pandangan datarnya. Ia lalu merunduk untuk membuka sepatunya dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Wooyoung-ah," Junsu bangkit. Hendak menghampiri Wooyoung. "Apa kau sudah makan? Kau tampak lelah–"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung," Wooyoung melangkah masuk, ia berjalan dengan mata yang terus menatap ke lantai. Melewati ruang tengah dimana member lain berkumpul, untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Wooyoung-ah," Junho memanggil dengan nada prihatin.

Wooyoung berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah mereka dan menatap member lain –yang semua balas menatap Wooyoung dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja." Ia mencoba tersenyum, tapi sudut-sudut bibirnya tampak kaku dalam lengkungan tersebut.

Ketika pintu kamar tersebut telah tertutup beserta dengan hilangnya sosok Wooyoung di balik kamar tersebut. Keempat member lain menghela nafas kecewa. Karena sebaik-sebaiknya Wooyoung menyembunyikan atau pu menipu mereka. Mereka semua tahu, Wooyoung tak akan pernah baik-baik saja selama Nichkhun belum juga kembali di antara mereka.

* * *

**...**

**I can't forget your love**

**Tidak peduli seberapa lama aku akan menunggu**

**Cuz I can't**

**I can't forget your love**

**…**

* * *

Siang itu, dorm 2pm terasa begitu sepi ketika Wooyoung baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Jangan heran, pulang subuh karena aktifitas salah satu promonya di luar kota Seoul. Bukanlah hal yang aneh jika jam malam tidurnya berganti menjadi jam pagi.

Dengan langkat terseret dan tanpa gairah, Wooyoung berjalan menuju dapur mereka yang tampak kosong. Ia berdiri di sana, terdiam dalam keheningan sambil menatap peralatan masak yang tampak begitu bersih.

"_Mau kubuatkan omelet lagi?"_

Kenangan itu kembali datang, _suara cerah Nichkhun yang menawarkan masakan buatannya pada Wooyoung sambil memamerkan senyuman ramahnya_.

Saat itu _Wooyoung langsung melompat dan duduk di atas meja makan. Mengayunkan kakinya yang tergantung dari atas meja sambil membalas senyuman Nichkhun dengan semangatnya. "Omelet thailand itu lagi kan? Kali ini ajari aku juga cara membuatnya."_

_Nichkhun menggeleng sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tidak akan. Itu percuma saja. Aku yakin rasanya pasti akan berbeda, karena kau selalu memasukkan bumbu ramen ke dalam masakanmu."_

_Wooyoung mencibir. Nichkhun terkekeh. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit pipi chubby Wooyoung sebelum ia berbalik membelakanginya dan menyibukkan diri di depan kompor. Wajah Wooyoung sempat cemberut sambil mengelus pipinya, namun ia kembali tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Nichkhun._

"_Apa semua orang Thailand juga bisa membuat omelet yang enak?"_

_Klontang. Nichkhun menjatuhkan sendoknya, ia nyaris jatuh terpleset mendengar pertanyaan polos Wooyoung. Nichkhun berbalik, memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat sambil menatap tajam ke arah Wooyoung. "Mengapa kau selalu beranggapan apa yang kulakukan bisa dilakukan oleh semua orang Thailand? Aku ini juga punya kemampuan yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain, Wooyoung-ah."_

"_Ya, sapatahu saja," Wooyoung mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai. "Banyak orang Thailand yang bisa membuat omelet enak dan melakukan pijitan yang luar biasa." Ia lalu nyengir tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. _

_Nichkhun menghela nafas, memilih mengalah dan kembali pada omelet yang berada di atas toflen. Membaliknya secara perlahan._

"_Menurutku yeoja-yeoja Thailand tidak kalah cantik."_

_Brush. Putaran api yang tadinya ingin Nichkhun naikkan sedikit, malah berputar terlalu besar setelah mendengar celetukan Wooyoung yang bernada santai barusan. Buru-buru ia kembalikan kenormalan api tersebut sebelum toflennya terbakar dan menggosongkan omeletnya._

"_Jang Wooyoung!" Nichkhun berbalik. Namun tahu-tahu Wooyoung sudah melompat turun dari atas meja yang tadi ia duduki. Menghampiri omelet buatan Nichkhun sambil mengendusnya._

"_Baunya sudah enak. Biar aku saja yang angkat."_

"_Wooyoung,"_

"_Ah, saosnya dimana ya?" _

"_Uyongie,"_

"_Hmm.. kupikir Chansung meninggalkannya di lemari."_

_Habis sudah kesabaran Nichkhun dengan tingkah Wooyoung yang sengaja mengabaikannya dan malah sibuk mencari botol saos. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Nichkhun sengaja memeluk pingang Wooyoung dari belakang._

_Wooyoung memekik kecil. Terkejut, tangannya yang baru saja menemukan botol saus itu tanpa sengaja ia remas, membuat isinya muncrat ke atas dan mengotori wajahnya sendiri._

"_Ang~" seketika itu Wooyoung merengek kesal menggunakan ang-ang-nya._

_Nichkhun malah terkekeh, menertawai wajah Wooyoung yang sebagian ternodai saos orange._

"_Hyung~"_

"_Ndeh-ndeh. Hahaha... mian," masih berusaha untuk meredakan kekehannya, Nichkhun meraih tissu di atas meja. "Sini, biar kubantu membersihkannya."_

"_Sudah sepantasnya kau bertanggung jawab dengan hal ini," balas Wooyoung sarkastik sambil memayunkan bibirnya kesal._

_Nichkhun tersenyum. Meraih dagu Wooyoung, mengangkatnya sedikit ke atas untuk menengadah agar Nichkhun bisa dengan jelas membersihkan wajah itu. Perlahan, senyuman geli Nichkhun menghilang, tergantikan dengan tatapan serius beserta gerakan lembut tangannya yang menghapus saos di wajah Wooyoung. Begitu teliti dan hati-hati, seolah tak ingin sedikit pun menyakiti kulit lembut seputih susu itu._

_Wooyoung terdiam, tak banyak bicara. Matanya menatap lekat ekspresi Nichkhun yang terfokus hanya padanya. Ketika akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya sama terpaku, diam, namun suara detak jantung yang terdengar begitu kencang di telinga masing-masing tak bisa di-silent-kan begitu saja._

_Perlahan Nichkhun mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat. Wooyoung bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak makin tak karuan, namun itu sama sekali tidak memacunya untuk segera bertindak. Malah membuat tubuhnya tetap membeku berdiri diam di sana. Seolah menerima apa saja yang akan dilakukan hyungnya._

_Kedua pasang mata itu sama menutup mata mereka ketika jarak diantaranya sudah begitu dekat, dan ciuman antar bibir itu pun terjadi._

_Botol saus yang berada di tangan Wooyoung, terjatuh begitu saja, terlupakan dalam sekejap. Tangan Wooyoung lalu berpindah alih ke atas bahu Nichkhun, meremas t-shirt merah itu saat pemiliknya mengemut lembut belahan bibir bawah Wooyoung. Sebelah tangan Nichkhun meraih pinggang Wooyoung, membawanya lebih dekat ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara tangan satunya yang tadi berada di ujung dagu Wooyoung, merambat perlahan melewati leher Wooyoung sampai pada tengkuk namja tersebut._

_Ciuman lembut penuh perasaan itu akan berubah menjadi lebih dalam jika saja mereka tidak mendengar keributan di depan apartement mereka._

"_Kami pulang!" itu suara Junsu yang tampak bersemangat._

_Buru-buru kedua insan itu segera melepaskan diri saat mendengar langkah kaki cepat seseorang yang menuju ke arah dapur._

"_Aku mencium bau enak!" seru Chansung dengan mata berbinar. "Kau membuat omelet lagi yah hyung?" tanyanya semangat pada Nichkhun, tapi Chansung langsung mengernyit heran. "Eh? Ada apa?" tambahnya lagi melihat suasana yang mendadak tampak canggung di sana._

_Wooyoung menggeleng cepat sementara wajahnya merona hebat. "T-tidak ada apa-apa."_

_Sedangkan Nichkhun memilih berbalik membelakangi Chansung sambil menjawab dengan gugup. "A-aku hanya membuat satu untuk Wooyoung."_

"_A-a-aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu," tanpa menunggu dari tanggapan siapa pun di sana. Wooyoung segera melesat cepat meninggalkan dapur dengan wajah memerah._

Bayangan Wooyoung yang terburu-buru jalan saat itu, seolah mampu menembus tubuh Wooyoung yang saat ini berdiri diam di dalam dapur. Perlahan, gambaran Nichkhun yang secara diam-diam sedang tersenyum bahagia itu juga perlahan lenyap dalam pandangan Wooyoung saat ini.

Rasa sakit itu kembali hadir dalam benak Wooyoung.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisiknya lirih. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sendiri. Dengan cepat Wooyoung segera membengkap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Menahan suara isakan tangis itu tidak keluar dan terdengar lebih menyedihkan.

Kakinya melemas, dan Wooyoung lebih memilih berjongkok di tempatnya. Menangis sendiri dalam suara isak yang ia samarkan dengan tangannya sebisa mungkin.

* * *

**...**

**Bahkan ketika aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu**

**Itu akan menjadi sia-sia saja bagiku**

**Karena memikirkanmu tiap hari,**

**Itu sangat berharga bagiku.**

**Setara dengan nafas yang kuhirup.**

**…**

* * *

"Ommo! Kau demam," pekik Junsu terkejut setelah ia menyentuh kening Wooyoung.

"Tak apa hyung, ini hanya demam biasa." Wooyoung yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya itu, mencoba untuk tersenyum pada member lain yang sedang berkumpul di kamarnya. "Aku sudah meminum obat dari dokter, nanti juga pasti akan mereda dengan sendirinya setelah aku beristirahat cukup."

"Kau pergi ke dokter tanpa memberitahu kami?" tanya Taecyeon dengan nada tak suka, namun tersirat akan kekhawatiran mendalam dibalik suaranya. "Sampai sejauh mana penyakitmu yang kami tidak ketahui?"

"Hyung~" Junho meringsut maju lebih dekat ke samping ranjang Wooyoung. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Wooyoung mendesah. "Jangan terlalu dilebihkan Taecyeon hyung. Sudah kubilang ini hanya demam biasa, tak ada penyakit khusus yang membahayakan." Wooyoung menoleh ke samping, menatap dinding. "Dokter bilang aku hanya terlalu memaksakan diri, yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanyalah istirahat lebih."

"Apa kau membutuhkan salah satu di antara kami untuk menemanimu?" saran Chansung.

"Tak perlu," tolak Wooyoung. "Sudahlah, kalian cepatlah pergi ke MBC sebelum mereka membatalkan kontrak kita secara sepihak," desak Wooyoung dengan suara paraunya. Ia akui keadaannya benar-benar memburuk. Tenggorokan ini sungguh terasa gatal dan perih dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik di dorm." Junsu memperbaiki letak selimut Wooyoung.

"Hm,"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin aku belikan? Mungkin sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu lebih baikan?" tanya Junho.

Wooyoung tampak berpikir sejenak."Kurasa, buah stawberry cukup bagus." Wooyoung tersenyum. Membuat yang lainnya tercengang.

Dugaan yang mengira Wooyoung akan meminta es krim salah besar. Siapa sangka, Wooyoung malah menginginkan buah stawberry, buah favorite Nichkhun. Secara tidak langsung, Wooyoung seolah ingin menyampaikan pada member lain. Bahwa mereka tak perlu repot untuk membuat Wooyoung merasa lebih baik, karena cukup dengan membawa Nichkhun kembali pada mereka, kembali di sisi Wooyoung, sudah mampu membuat Wooyoung merasa lebih baik, sangat baik malah.

Ah... seandainya saja mereka bisa.

* * *

…

**Can't forget your love**

**You know that I need your love**

**I need your everthing**

**I need you back**

**Aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali**

**Comeback to me.**

…

* * *

Wooyoung menghela nafas. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pening. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu haus dan menyakitkan, sementara persediaan botol air minum di meja nakas sudah habis.

Baru saja ia keluar dari kamarnya, Wooyoung bisa mendengar suara pintu apartement yang terbuka dan kembali tertutup. Wooyoung tersenyum, mengira member lain sudah kembali pulang.

Sambil berjalan pelan ke arah pintu utama apartement mereka, Wooyoung berkata "Kalian tidak lupa dengan pesanan stawber–"

Wooyoung tercekat, tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Matanya melebar sempurna menatap sosok Nichkhun yang berdiri di depan pintu. Namja Thailand itu masih menggenakan topi merah dan menenteng tas ransel merahnya. Juga berdiri diam sambil memandang Wooyoung dengan pandangan yang sama terkejutnya.

Hening dalam beberapa detik kemudian tanpa ada reaksi berarti dari masing-masing pihak, seolah mereka sama-sama berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, bahwa yang berdiri di hadapan mereka ini adalah nyata, bukan halusinasi seperti biasa.

"Err..." Nichkhun memulai sambil sedikit mengerjap. Ia lalu mengusap tengkuknya dengan ragu, matanya bergulir ke direksi lain. "Aku..." Khun memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap Wooyoung. "...kembali." dan sebuah senyuman khas nan lembut tampil di wajah tampannya.

Tetapi senyuman itu langsung hilang dan tergantikan dengan raut wajah panik ketika melihat mata Wooyoung yang tampak berkaca-kaca di hadapannya. "Wooyoungie? Apa yang–"

Nichkhun tersentak, tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba Wooyoung berlari dan menubruk tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Nichkhun bahkan sempat limbung dan mundur selangkah ke belakang, tas ranselnya terjatuh, sementara topi merahnya melompat ke belakang. Tapi itu takkan menjadi masalah bagi Nichkhun.

Suara isak pelan beserta gemetarnya bahu Wooyoung, menandakan ia sedang menangis di dada Nichkhun, sementara kedua tangan yang merangkul bahu Nichkhun, meremas kemeja belakang Khunnie.

"Oh, Wooyoungie, mianhe," Nichkhun membalas pelukan Wooyoung dengan sayang dan hati-hati, tangannya mengusap punggung Wooyoung lembat. "Jeongmal mianhe Wooyoungie." dan memberikan sebuah ciuman penuh arti pada kening Wooyoung.

Wooyoung sedikit tersenyum di sela tangis kecilnya. Tak ada perasaan yang lebih baik lebih dari ini saat ini.

* * *

…

**I just wanna be with you**

**I just wanna be…**

… **with you**

**You know my hearbeat.**

…

**.**

**~EnD~**

**.**

* * *

Aku tahu, endingnya tak begitu memuaskan. Fanficnya juga rada mengecewakan. *pundung

Tapi ini sudah semampuku, memang sengaja ngebuat ending yang seperti ini, entah kenapa suka aja punya ending yang rada gantung dan ngebiarin buat reader untuk menentukan jalan cerita selanjutnya masing-masing.

Mind **review**? *pupy eyes

Bentar lagi mungkin Aya hiatus. *menatap jadwal mudik

Moga Khunnie cepat kembali #pray

**~AyA~**


End file.
